It's because I love you
by Belle Boo
Summary: The Bakugan Battle Brawlers are all going out on the Friday night. All except poor Alice who is alone left to clean tables and manage the restaurant. But what she doesn't know is that she isn't alone after all. I don not own Bakugan


This story is about the love between Alice and Shun!

No I do not own the Bakugan Battle Brawlers but if I did Shun and Alice would be together already. Enjoy!!!

* * *

It was a Friday night. The Bakugan Battle Brawlers were all getting ready for a night out. They were all going out to see a movie together. All of the Brawlers except Alice, who was stuck at the café for the rest of the night serving customers and making meals. Friday nights were often the busiest time as people wanted to treat themselves to something nice, kick their feet back and relax after a long and hard week of working. Dan, Julie, Shun and Marucho were sitting at a table in the corner by the window, waiting for Runo to get changed out of her work clothes. Dan and Julie were arguing about what movie to see, Marucho was coming up with complicated explanations that confused everyone and Shun just gazed at Alice. The way she shifted from table to table. The way she smiled and acted so polite all the time. Shun was rather upset that Alice couldn't come, but he didn't want to admit it to the other's, so he decided to just keep quiet. He wished Alice could come. She was so quiet, so polite…. So beautiful. Instead he was stuck going with the others. They were like a pack of wild monkeys. Shun decided not to wear anything to formal or anything expensive, as he knew that soda would get spilt or popcorn would end up all over him due to some sort of shenanigans or fighting by the others. More than likely between Runo and Dan.

"I'm ready!!!!"- Cried Runo as she rushed down the stairs.

"It's about time Runo, we've been waiting for ever!"- Dan snickered back.

"Like thank god! Dan kept on picking on me, and then Marucho was being all-intelligent as usual… And well Shun just sat there staring at Alice"- Julie said.

"I was not staring!"- Yelled Shun.

"Oh fine, perving or whatever you want to call it!"- Julie snapped back.

"Ok, that's enough let's go"- Marucho interrupted.

"We'll be home by 11 ok Alice?"- Cried Runo as she opened the door.

"Yeah ok… Have fun"- Alice said.

Alice stared down into the dirty dishwater in which she just cleaned the dishes. Her reflection rippled and warped.

Alice continued to clean tables and serve customers. It was 10 o' clock when the last of the customers started clearing out. Alice cleaned down the last of the tables and packed the dishes away. Alice's last task for the night was to clean the floor, and then she could go upstairs and sit in her room quietly and rest. Alice dipped the mop in the soapy, pine smelling bucket full of water. She layered the floor in the water. As she mopped away she stared back at her sad self in the puddle on the floor. How she wishes she could have been with Shun. Alice left the floor to dry. She walked back into the kitchen to wash up the rest of the dishes. When she reached the sink she remembered she left the dishcloth on the last table she cleaned. She raced back into the dining room, eager to finish her night's worth of work. As she ran onto the wet floor, her soft ballet flats lost grip and she slipped backwards. She felt herself falling and getting closer to the ground. She had her eyes shut the whole time. She kept on falling. Then she stopped falling. Had she hit the ground? Why didn't it hurt? She slowly opened her eyes and realised she wasn't on the ground. Someone had caught her. They had to have been fast to react that quickly. They lifted her up back on her feet. She turned around and saw Shun's face staring back at her.

"What's been troubling you?"- Asked Shun.

"Why aren't you at the movies with the other's?"- Alice said shakily.

"Alice don't change the subject. What's wrong?"- Shun asked, sounding a concerned.

" I really wish I could of come"- Said Alice quietly. She wasn't sure if Shun even heard her reply.

"So why aren't you with the other's?"- She asked trying to sound a little happier.

"Because you weren't there. I mean who would want to get soda and popcorn spilt all over them"- Said Shun humidly.

"haha true"- Laughed Alice.

Both Shun and Alice continued to laugh. Sun stopped and looked into Alice's beautiful brown eyes. Alice smiled and looked back into his.

"I wish you could of come tonight Alice"- Said Shun softly.

"Oh, why?"- Said Alice.

"Because I could of done this a lot earlier"- Said Shun.

"Do what a lot earlier"- Said Alice, raising one eyebrow in confusion.

Shun leaned closer until his lips met Alice's. Alice bought her hands up to Shuns' neck and kissed him back. Shun could taste Alice's sweet lips and he could smell her beautiful floral perfume. He put his hands on her hips. They both pulled their lips from each other's slowly and looked at each other.

"Wow"- Said Alice with a big beautiful smile on her face.

"So was it worth the wait?"- Asked Alice.

"It was worth every second"- Said Shun.

Alice put her head on Shuns' chest and Shun kept his hands on her hips. They kept in this embrace until the others came barging through the door.

" I'm back!"- Cried Runo.

"Hey Shun! Where were…" Dan trailed off realising Shun and Alice were hugging!

"Well looks like Alice and Shun had a little bit more fun then we expected"- Squealed Julie.

"So why did you wait all this time for me?"- Said Alice.

"It's because... I love you"- Said Shun softly.

Alice looked up into his eyes and kissed him once again.

It was all-perfect and even Shun didn't mind the others squealing and making lovey dovey noises and loud "Nawwwws!".

He didn't mind, all because he was with Alice.

Hope you enjoyed.. Please review my story. Thanks!


End file.
